<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My DC Hero Academia by gothambeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789688">My DC Hero Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothambeat/pseuds/gothambeat'>gothambeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman AU, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothambeat/pseuds/gothambeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DCU meets My Hero Academia. It's... as straight forward as that, tbh.</p><p>Tim Drake saved the world's third greatest hero and in return, Bruce Wayne is sponsoring him at the world's best hero school. Tim never considered the pro hero life but he's willing to give it a shot. His classmates are nice, if not eccentric and his teacher reminds him more of Bruce than he expected but it's not just school that has Tim's attention. There's a girl, a vigilante, and she seems pretty eager to take down villains as much as the heroes. </p><p>Featuring: Young Justice members, Teen Titans, the Big Three and batfamily galore, all adapted to fit nicely inside the world of quirks. And also Aizawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INtroductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never read/seen My Hero Academia? Here's what you need to know: Generations ago, the first person with a superpower was born. Now, 80% of the world's population has a quirk (super power) and society has adjusted accordingly, including opening up a new need for Pro Heroes to fight superpowered villains. Don't recognize a DC character? It's probably from MHA. </p><p>There aren't any MHA spoilers, either. If anything, I adapt plot points from both DC comics and MHA and combine them where it makes sense. </p><p>Never read DC comics? It's cool, most characters are explained pretty easily and straight-forward.  I'll always answer any questions though!</p><p>This is honestly just combining my love of both DC (mostly batfamily) and MHA so don't overthink anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim Drake never considered the path of a hero before. He didn’t have anything against pro heroes - he was a big fan of several of them - but it wasn’t a career path he ever saw himself walking down. His quirk and mind was better suited for science, or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>That was before Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, anyone could’ve saved the Batman. After the death of his second partner, Bruce Wayne hadn’t been the same in his public interviews and anyone who paid attention could see Batman was taking bigger risks. His pain, his <em> anguish </em> was apparent, easily read on the screen for anyone looking.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone could’ve looked into his cases and saw the mistakes. Anyone could’ve followed him. Anyone could’ve saved him in the warehouse that night.</p><p> </p><p>It just happened that Tim Drake was the one that did it.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t make him a hero, at least he didn’t think so. Reaching out to someone in pain, someone in trouble, that was common sense. That wasn’t heroic. Sure, maybe it’s harder to follow the No. 3 hero without him knowing but Tim chalked that up to having an absurd amount of free time to practice his quirk. Really, he wasn’t special.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce hadn’t accepted that answer. After the incident, he tracked Tim down and asked to sponsor him personally for hero school. And, well, how did you say no to the world’s No. 3 hero?</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how Tim found himself in front of U. A. High School for Heroes and not the average boarding school he was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>Tim looked up at the school and gaped. It was gigantic. He’d seen pictures - of course he’d looked it up before the exam and everyone was familiar with it from years on the news - but being in front of the school in person made him feel significantly small.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd heading inside was a mixture of excitement and nerves. He could sense the energy through the various groups of students. Some were returning with friends while others were venturing onto the campus for the first time, like him. He kept a distance from anyone, not out of nerves but rather to keep from accidentally touching them. A surprise touch always had a disorientating effect that, if Tim wasn’t expecting it, could take him a couple minutes to fight off.</p><p> </p><p>The hallways were wide and tall, able to accommodate any size quirk that might travel through them and the doorways were equally massive. Tim found himself at the door of 1-A and wondering just how much of Bruce’s money was going into the school.</p><p> </p><p>The classroom was almost empty. The regular desks were in neat rows and in the back corner sat a boy. The sides of his head were shaved leaving the top of his curly black hair to tumble forward onto his face. He wore round sunglasses and was chewing gum loudly as he read - wait, was that a MAD magazine?</p><p> </p><p>Tim pondered the strange boy as he made his way across the classroom. He took a seat by the window, near the middle where he could see most of the classroom but still not have too many eyes on him. He was unpacking his backpack when he heard the other boy begin to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!”</p><p> </p><p>After a quick screeching of desk chairs against the floor, the boy was suddenly in front of Tim, smiling bright and wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kon,” he said, excitement evident.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh,” Tim, after being significantly startled, could only stare for a moment before replying. “I’m Tim,” he said, leaning away from the boy, afraid of accidentally touching him. </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” Kon said. “I have Telekinesis!”</p><p> </p><p>Tim realized that the odd way Kon was moving was because the boy was actually floating in front of him. A quick check revealed the boy was basically levitating at Tim’s eyeline, his legs bent so as not to touch the ground. What was the point of that?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool,” Tim said, still trying to process this entire exchange. “I have Memory Replay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” the boy said, still smiling. “I have no idea what that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and a blonde girl nearly bounced in before stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, I didn’t want to be the first one here,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Tim said, hoping a new person would help calm the floating boy down a bit, “you succeeded?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde still seemed that third to class was a bit too early for her but made her way over.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s not too bad,” she said. “I just didn’t want to seem too excited, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>She tossed her blonde hair behind her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone asks, I’ll be the nerd that rushed here,” Tim said with a laugh. She seemed to accept that answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, yeah,” Kon said, pointing to Tim. “Nerd! And pretty popular girl.” He pointed at the girl before pointing at himself. “Cool jock!”</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was with this guy? Tim was utterly perplexed but at least he didn’t seem to be alone. The girl was staring at Kon with wrinkled brows, probably trying to figure out if she had just been insulted or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you high?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kon looked down to the floor before back up at her. “I could go higher if you wanna see?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked over at Tim and he shrugged. Tim couldn’t fault the guy, he seemed nice enough, if not a little… strange. But Tim had been called strange before so who was he to judge?</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn’t seem to mind and floated over to her. “I’m Kon! I have telekinesis.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” the girl said. She was still standing and hesitated before sitting down next to Tim. “I’m Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tim,” Tim offered. Cassandra nodded in greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Tim turned to see a new group entering. A kid with red skin and horns was looking around. Next to him was a boy with tan skin and black hair. He had a blue backpack on that looked more mechanical than fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“You probably shouldn’t cuss,” the boy with the backpack said as they entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that,” a girl said as she entered, her white hair pulled up in a high ponytail. “Let him cuss, no one’s fucking here anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Cassandra muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Kon said, flying over to them with the same bright smile. “I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” the girl said, pushing him away as she made her way to the back of the class. The two boys watched her before turning to Kon.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my name,” Kon said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, that’s Rose,” the red boy said. “I’m Eddie. This is Jaime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you guys already friends?” Kon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime rolled his eyes. “We met three minutes ago when Eddie almost took out the front sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did not,” Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>“You would’ve if Rose hadn’t stopped you from tripping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that clumsy,” Eddie shot back. They made their way to the back of the class where Rose was, though Tim wasn’t sure she looked pleased about that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kon,” the boy said but it was clear the other two weren’t listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kon!”</p><p> </p><p>At first, Tim didn’t see who had spoken. Then, as Kon turned, Tim saw a cloud move through the door without opening. When it stilled, he saw the form of a girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Greta,” the cloud seemed to say. It had a strange sort of sound, like wind through the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Kon circled around Greta in the air, his speed blurring the lines of her form as he tried to make sense of her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you?” Kon asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be rude,” Cassandra said but the cloud girl only made a noise. Maybe a laugh?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just my quirk,” she said, turning with Kon. “I’m kinda like a ghost. Spooky right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s awesome,” Kon said and he seemed to mean it. “I’ve got telekinesis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Is that how you’re flying?” Greta followed him in the air as he went higher and then followed him back down to the floor. It was oddly endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I can make all sorts of things fly.” Kon extended a hand and a few of the empty desks in the middle began to float.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kon,” Tim said, getting to his feet. “Maybe let’s not wreck the classroom before we meet the teacher?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim heard a snicker from the back and he’d bet his lunch money it was from Rose but he didn’t care. Kon, unphased by Tim’s request, merely shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he said, and let them go. The desks landed with a harsh, loud clang that made Tim flinch. A few kids were making their way in as the crash happened and seemed to pause in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” A silver-skinned girl asked. She had red hair cut into a pixie cut. “Are we fighting already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope not,” the girl in a headscarf said from beside the silver-skinned girl. “I was really hoping it wouldn’t just be fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>The silver girl turned with a scowl. “You’re in a fucking hero high school, of course there’s gonna be fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl sighed and walked to the front row of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Being a hero isn’t just smashing things,” she said, lowering into a seat. She turned to the others. “I’m Kiran Sighn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lemme guess,” the silver girl sneered, ignoring the introduction, “Diana lover?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiran didn’t fluster at the challenge. In a calm voice she said, “Wonder Woman is a great hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah she is!” Cassandra said, somewhat more offended than Kiran. She shot daggers at the silver girl. “I’m Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl gave her a warm smile that hurt Tim’s eyes for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” the silver girl said, moving to the back of the class. Tim heard Eddie attempt to make introductions but the girl shot him down.</p><p> </p><p>“So Wonder Woman is cool?” Kon asked, flying back down. Greta seemed to have moved to fix the desks he wrecked earlier. Tim rose to help her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a neat quirk,” he said. He saw as she moved the desks with a concentration of her mist.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, yours too,” she said. Tim looked up at her confused when she made a sound he was beginning to identify as a laugh. “Sorry. I never know what to say when someone says that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Tim said, moving the desks into place easily. She floated up. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for your help,” she said and she looked like she was smiling. The longer he looked at her, the easier it was to see her features. She looked young, with round cheeks and wispy hair. “I’m a little nervous, so it’s hard to stay corporeal.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” he said. “I think everyone’s a little nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved back to his desk as more kids entered. </p><p> </p><p>“-just saying you can’t start fights,” a girl with white hair was saying. Instead of having it up in a ponytail like Rose’s, she wore it down where it brushed her shoulders in gentle waves. She turned to a red head behind her, speaking with a gentle, soft voice. “Remember what mom said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” the red-haired girl shot back. She pushed past the white-haired girl, moving over to Tim’s side of the room and took a seat somewhere behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The white-haired girl seemed sad. She smiled at the others. “I’m Dawn,” she said. “That’s my sister Holly. The others introduced themselves but before they could talk more, Holly called her over. Dawn rolled her eyes but joined her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this 1-A?” a boy with black hair asked, looking around the classroom. Tim recognized but couldn’t place from where. </p><p> </p><p>“Only says so on the door, idiot,” a blonde said as she passed him. She took a seat in the middle and tossed the end of her ponytail over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is it so big?” the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably so anyone can use it,” Greta said, floating up to him.</p><p> </p><p>The boy started, blinking in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a ghost?”</p><p> </p><p>Greta made her laughing sound which seemed to unnerve him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you dense?” Blonde ponytail asked. “Or just really rude? It’s her quirk, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be so mean,” the boy said. Despite the girl’s hostility, he sat next to her. His tie was done up in a bow tie instead of a typical tie and Tim wondered if that was even regulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop being closed-minded,” the girl shot back. She had a red and yellow backpack she started taking supplies out of. </p><p> </p><p>“No need to fight,” Cassandra said. “It’s a harmless-enough question.”</p><p> </p><p>Blonde Ponytail glared angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Only for people not thinking about anyone else. You mean it’s not normal-sized, right? What’s normal in a world where people are born giants without choice? Just because your quirk doesn’t appear as a physical trait doesn’t mean you’re more normal than anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>She had a point: the red-skinned boy with horns, Eddie, wouldn’t necessarily be considered normal but only because everyone still remembered when people didn’t have quirks, even if kids like Tim had never known that world. Still, Tim wasn’t sure that was completely fair when Blonde Ponytail didn’t seem to have a physical quirk either but, well, he wasn’t going to get involved.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to be normal?” Kon asked. “Normal seems boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Blonde Ponytail seemed to want to argue but another girl came charging through the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not late, am I?” she asked, breathing hard. “I kinda got lost.” She had blonde hair too but hers was a golden colored that fell down her back in gentle waves. </p><p> </p><p>“Right on time, golden girl,” Rose said from the back. It seemed to make the newest student frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, thanks,” she said, taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kon,” the boy said in what was becoming a repeating occurrence. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” the silver-skinned girl from the back yelled, “shut the fuck up. We already know. We all can see you’re a fucking weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to stir some of the students and an argument began. As some of the blondes yelled back at the silver-skinned girl and the red-haired girl joined in on complaining, Tim turned his eyes to Kon who, to his surprise, didn’t seem to mind. He floated back over to Tim, holding up his magazine.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how to skateboard?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tim didn’t know if the kid was incredibly thick-skinned or naive. He didn’t seem to understand when he was being insulted and Tim couldn’t figure out how anyone in high school could miss a social cue like that. Then again, Tim had a friend in middle school that didn’t pick up social cues well. Maybe Kon was like that. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, actually,” Tim said. He hadn’t touched his board all summer and he wasn't going to bring it to school but it was a hobby he liked to do when his parents were gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Righteous,” Kon said and Tim thought of all the 90s movies he used to love. “Can you teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim was saved from answering as the door shot open. No one seemed to be there and Tim stretched to see out into the hallway. Someone was climbing out of a sleeping bag and walking into the room. </p><p> </p><p>The man wore all black aside from a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was long and unkept and his eyes looked bloodshot. He was older than the students, so it had to be a teacher but Tim was struck by how casul he looked in a school that required uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in your seats,” the man said, his voice an even monotone that didn’t invite argument. Kon flew back to his desk in the back row as the others claimed their seats. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Here!” A boy suddenly appeared in the classroom as the bell rang. His hair was wild, a curled cloud defying gravity on top of his head. Tim couldn’t tell if his eyes were playing tricks or he actually saw a spark of static in it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” the teacher said, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“No I wasn’t,” the boy said. He was short and his uniform was barely up to code. In fact, Tim wouldn’t be surprised if he was sent home. “I got here a second before the bell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be in your seat,” the teacher said.</p><p> </p><p>The kid took a moment to think about that before shrugging. “Fair.”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly appeared in the seat next to Kon, the classroom vibrating from what Tim could only guess was a soundwave. </p><p> </p><p>“Amy Allen.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the silver-skinned girl said “here” did Tim realize the teacher was taking attendance.</p><p> </p><p>“Bart Allen.” The boy who just entered offered a loud, excited “here”. The two didn’t act related. </p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>The golden blonde answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia Dearden.”</p><p> </p><p>Blonde ponytail raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>There was a boy with green skin and fins on his face named La’gaan and another black-haired boy named Luke O’Brien that Tim hadn’t seen enter. Virgil Hawkins was another one Tim had missed. He had a friendly smile and braids. They might’ve come in when the argument broke out. The black-haired boy that came in with Mia was Zachary Zatara and Tim wondered if he was related to the pro hero Zatanna. </p><p> </p><p>His teacher, Mr. Aizawa, didn’t tolerate nonsense and made it clear the moment they finished attendance. There was no regular orientation or ice breakers that Tim had come to expect on the first day of school. Instead, Mr. Aizawa told them all to get into their gym clothes and meet him in the outer gym field.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Zach asked with a clear frown. His pale complexion and discomfort in the gym clothes lead Tim to think he wasn’t particularly fond of physical activity.</p><p> </p><p>“Physical fitness exam,” Aizawa said, drawing a groan from most of the class.</p><p> </p><p>“Like in middle school?” Amy, the silver girl, asked. “Don’t you <em> have </em> those results?”</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa barely gave her notice. “You took them in middle school, yes, but without your quirks. It was under the assumption of fairness and equality and it’s an old-fashioned concept we won’t be holding here. You have quirks. Use them.”</p><p> </p><p>The class seemed to brighten at that, with the idea of using their quirks openly in school so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter how we use them?” Kiran asked after raising her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just show me what you can do,” Aizawa responded. “And, if you come in last, you can expect to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>The class hushed at that. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you’re kicking out the person that comes in last?” Kara asked, seemingly appalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Worried?” Aizawa asked. “Then don’t come in last.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t exactly fair, Tim thought, to those whose quirk didn’t help them out physically. Tim’s quirk, memory recall, showed him a short history of the object and anyone that came into contact with it, depending on when it was handled. That didn’t exactly make him a faster runner. Still, he contended this <em> was </em> the best hero school in the country and he couldn’t do anything but his best.</p><p> </p><p>That said, the competition was pretty exciting watching the class perform with their quirks. While in middle school, the kids were always taught to control themselves, especially so as not to discriminate against those without physical quirks, like Tim. It didn’t help with the teasing when the teacher’s back was turned and Tim had been involved in more than one bully-session against himself or less “showy” classmates, but he hadn’t been too bad.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was impressive. Nearly every challenge they had, she was able to improve her middle school score by ten. “Magnetic charge,” she called it and she was able to use the earth’s field to propel her faster during running, higher and further during her jumps and sent ball throws sailing across the field. It was ridiculously impressive but the girl merely smiled, proud but slightly bashful.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, the other beautiful blonde in class, was just as amazing. Her quirk, density manipulation, made her lighter and faster in all the challenges too. Tim wondered if it was harder to manipulate objects than herself. He was looking forward to seeing her moves when it came to sparring.</p><p> </p><p>The others like Kiran and Amy used their explosive energy quirks to level the playing field in terms of high scores. Kiran had a bright blast that hurt to see and Amy used a series of explosions to propel her forward during her race. </p><p> </p><p>Zach transformed his shoes into rollerblades for the race and Tim thought he could see he changed some of the weights they lifted as lighter. The granger sisters had a harder time. Whatever their quirks were, they weren’t anything they could use to help them physically. Tim wondered what they were. Eddie seemed to struggle too. After only improving his running speed by a second, he shrugged with “I’m bulletproof, not a speedster.” He seemed to take it in stride. Rose, on the other hand, while never demonstrating a quirk, was ridiculously agile and stronger than she appeared. Tim watched her, trying to find any signs of quirk use but in the end, he thought she got through on pure physical talent alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tim, himself, did fairly well. While his quirk couldn’t help him physically, his training with Bruce over the summer had really toned his muscles. While he’d never been out of shape in middle school, he had been a bookworm. His new physical routine had really improved his numbers.</p><p> </p><p>Kon was… Tim wasn’t exactly sure how telekinesis helped Kon with his performance because it was, to say the least, destructive. The track was torn up from running, he jumped so high in the air, Tim was pretty sure he forgot to actually stop flying and come down. It was entertaining, but something tugged at Tim’s mind at how strange the whole performance was. Kon seemed unstable with his quirk. </p><p> </p><p>Children always got counselling and teaching throughout elementary school to help them control their powers. Kon reminded Tim of those kids in those classes, always too excited to do more without the concept of how. Yet, he’d gotten into U.A. and Aizawa watched with a guarded expression, revealing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Kara asked, nervously hovering, literally, in the front of the group as they awaited the list. Tim was pretty sure she had nothing to worrying about, but seeing as she had gotten closer to the other girls in the class already, he couldn't fault her for being concerned for them. Tim himself was starting to feel the nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa leveled them with an unemotional glare. "And what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's getting expelled?!" Amy yelled, practically giving off another explosion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," their teacher said, unconcerned. "I lied. Go shower."</p><p> </p><p>While relief ran through his body, Tim wondered why he had been so worked up. He hadn't wanted to be a hero before this summer. He still had reservations about it. But... he found himself extremely happy to have passed. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class erupted in a series of sighs and curses. Cassandra hid her laugh with her hand but caught Tim's eye. She seemed relieved too.</p><p> </p><p>"This is some fucked up bullshit," Rose said, somewhere in the back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, Tim wondered how different his life would be as a hero instead of a regular high school. Would he be practicing drills instead of biology? Punching his classmates instead of trading notes? </p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Timmy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tim was becoming accustomed to his classmate’s greeting. He turned to see Kon flying towards him and he wondered briefly if he knew anyone else that used their quirk as much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kon,” Tim said, pausing on his way out the gate. </p><p> </p><p>“So, about that skateboard,” Kon said, smiling. “Do you think you can teach me? It looks like fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the day, Tim had started to realize Kon wasn’t stupid or naive. The guy was just genuinely sheltered. He had a big heart, lots to say - that he probably read in a magazine or heard on TV - and wanted to learn. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” Tim said, though he wasn’t sure how much fun Kon would find skateboarding if he could fly everywhere. “I’ve got an extra I can let you practice with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome sauce,” Kon said, pumping a fist into the air. Tim tried not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Kon El,” Aizawa said from somewhere behind them. Tim turned to see the man watching them.</p><p> </p><p>Kon’s shoulder’s dropped, just for a moment before he turned back to Tim. “I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What,” Tim asked, “did you get detention your first day?” He hadn’t remembered the teachers actually telling him anything other than “calm down”.</p><p> </p><p>Kon frowned and it might’ve been the first unpleasant expression Tim had seen on his face all day. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said. “I just gotta go to the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim sputtered, reaching out before stopping himself. “Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>Kon shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said and he didn’t seem alarmed by that. “Anyway, see you tomorrow, best friend!” He turned with a wave and flew back to their teacher.</p><p> </p><p><em> Best friend? </em> Tim wondered idly. <em> That was… fast. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A responsible teenager is an oxymoron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim decides to explore the city and comes across a purple hoodie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an actual story planned for this but boy do I just want to drabble because I want my batfamily already. Why am I the way I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was still sunny and warm when class let out and Tim was ready to take advantage of it. After watching Kon drift back to his teacher, Tim pulled out his phone and began walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped his dad’s contact icon and held it up, waving at Kara who seemed to be waiting at the gate. She gave him a friendly smile and turned back to Cassandra, obviously talking about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing continued for a long time before the voicemail picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve reached Jack Drake, please leave your name and number. I’m out of the country so it may take a little time to return your call.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sighed and pocketed his phone, not bothering with a message. He’d have to try again later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his phone back out, to begin his music, when a text came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B-Man: How was school?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at his lips, trying to imagine Bruce actually texting. Something about it seemed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Me: Good. Kinda crazy. Didn’t get expelled.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next text was quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B-Man: Aizawa? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me: Yeah. Know him?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B-Man: Of him. Tough. Good teacher.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me: Reminds me of you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a response to his last text after a few minutes so Tim gave it up. While they’d trained over the summer, talking to Bruce was still new to him. The man was so closed off, so cold. Tim didn’t blame the man, after the horror of his second sidekick, but it made things slightly tense. He never knew what to say to the man, a billionaire before being a pro hero, a national icon and celebrity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew enough, though. Enough to know the Bruce Wayne the public knew wasn’t the real personality of the man. He knew Bruce’s convictions ran deep, probably stemming from his parents’ murder. He knew the man was kind enough to take in two separate orphans and check in with his somewhat new trainee on the first day of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Tim measure up to that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his apartment door and pushed through, dropping his bag by the door. He’d only moved in last week but he already moved through the space easily, tossing his school uniform on the back of the chair in favor of some more comfortable street clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ten minutes, he was already heading back out the door, a board secured under his arm. Kon had reminded him how much he enjoyed skateboarding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Tim had lived around Gotham his whole life, he hadn’t had much time to explore Gotham. His family lived outside Gotham in a neighboring suburban city and Tim had spent his youth in boarding schools. His time in the summer was spent usually at the skatepark, comic shop or in a book. He didn’t have any reason to venture into the city, with or without his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While U.A. wasn’t a boarding school, it did help students and their families find nearby housing. Because of how great U.A. was with producing heroes, many families voluntarily moved closer to campus for the four years while their child attended school. Tim could see those apartments on his walk to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim’s family lived too close to move to one of those apartments but the commute would be two hours each way. Tim wasn’t opposed to it, he’d do his homework or play games, but his parents had insisted on renting him a nearby apartment, closer to campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the student housing, where all the other students lived, but entirely alone three blocks further. It was smaller, with no other students in the building, but somehow his father thought that it was the same as boarding. Tim hadn’t bothered correcting him. He suspected they didn’t want Tim to make the long commute home only to be in an empty house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of the city was electric as he cruised down the near-empty streets of the outer districts. Even with school getting out, people bustled on the sidewalks. Traffic wasn’t bad here and he could take advantage of cruising on some of the hills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robinsville, Cape Carmine…” Tim listed off the districts as he passed through, trying to connect the street images to the map in his mind. He’d studied the city under Bruce, promising to memorize. He had, but he hadn’t had the chance to visit most of the spots Bruce had pointed out to him. They were too focused on Tim’s physicality to put too much use in practical knowledge. Tim was eager to fill in those gaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skated into Robinson park, smiling at the trees boarding the trails. It was close enough to his house and he thought he could visit pretty regularly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep an eye out for Poison Ivy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he passed a group of bikers going the opposite way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plant-based. Poisonous. High threat level.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d been taken down last year and he hadn’t heard about her case since. As he skated, he pulled out his phone to look up her current stats, too eager to learn about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arkham Asylum, ten years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sounded about right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the other end of the park, he paused, watching the sun begin to set over the sea, between the skyscrapers. He took a deep breath, remembering to savour the moment. Things could go so bad so fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A snap. Someone gasped. Bodies falling too fast. No net.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shook the image from his head, grounding himself in the moment with a deep breath. It was easy enough with so much practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he noticed the movement on the rooftop. At first, he thought he was mistaken, then he saw someone jump from one roof to another, followed a few seconds behind by a group shadow. The one in front slid down the wall into an alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was moving before he realized, already trying to decipher the scene. Someone was being chased. Possibly cornered in an alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the front of the alley where he heard the fight. Near the other end, three larger bodies were attacking a smaller person in a purple hoodie and full face mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three assailants, two with physical mutation quirks. One had knives for arms and was slashing at the smaller - possibly female - target. They dodged, punching the man in the face before kicking him back into the second, bigger thug with rocks for arms. The third didn’t look like he had any kind of mutation so Tim would have to learn his quirk the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rock Arms brought his arms behind his back, clutched in a double-handed fist, ready to bring it down on Purple Hoodie. Tim took the wide opening to kick at the man’s hip, sending him off-balance. Knife Arms took a step back in surprise of the new combatant but charged forward with a cuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, slashing. Tim brought his skateboard up to block the blades. Two strikes and the board was already broken and Tim winced at its loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just helping out,” he said and saw Purple Hoodie fighting with the other thug. They seemed to be hitting some sort of barrier that covered him in a bubble. They were doing a decent job of it but they had one arm wrapped around their side like it was hurt and none of their hits seemed to phase the Bubble Boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rock Arms was recovering and seemed more eager to return Tim’s punch than their original target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lil brat!” He swung for another big swing and Tim dived to the side, barely avoiding the man. Bruce had taught him only the basics of fighting, they weren’t anywhere close to actual combat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was such a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked up to see Purple Hoodie driving the third thug backwards towards his two thugs. Tim dodged another slash and ducked out of the way when Purple Hoodie gave a powerful kick to Bubble Boy, sending him back. The bubble hit Rock Arms, sending him forward into Knife Hands, all three bouncing against the wall and toppling into a heap. Purple Hoodie was already on their way out of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait,” Tim said, following. If they were really hurt, he wasn’t about to let them suffer in the streets. By the time he reached the other street, he couldn’t find any sign of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking the new few alleyways, he found them crouching, back turned, lifting their hoodie to reveal a badly bruised side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks bad,” Tim said, reaching out to help. As his hand closed it on their arm, they turned and white, hot pain exploded behind Tim’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Physically, he felt his body stagger back from the blow to the head while his mind flashed to a darker location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two figures speaking. Black, metallic skin. Then running, the night air pushing against a mask, his own shocked expression on his face.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands were on his shoulders, keeping him from stumbling into a dumpster. Tim blinked away the vision, fighting to come back to the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man with long, black unkempt hair and yellow glasses was keeping him from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Aizawa?” Tim asked, pain still making his head pound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eraserhead on the streets,” his teacher said. “Lemme see.” He carefully pulled Tim’s hand away from his face. It came away bloody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No concussion,” Tim said, hissing at the cut on his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took it pretty hard,” he said, his voice void of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vision,” Tim said, trying to explain. “The hit triggered my quirk. Surprised me.” His eyes fell onto a brick laying in the middle of the alleyway. Seriously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” his teacher said, pulling a first aid kit from his pants. He pushed down his goggles and made Tim sit and he crouched in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four alleyways down,” Tim said. “Three assailants and… I think it was a girl. She looked hurt. Tried to ask her about it and got a brick to the face. Activated my quirk. Didn’t see where she went.” He tried not to make too much noise at the antiseptic his teacher brushed the cut with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman teach you that?” Aizawa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Field reports?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a breath as a laugh. “I guess I’ve read too many,” he said, thinking over the homework Bruce assigned him all summer. “Kinda just… kicked in. I can dramatize it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa didn’t say anything and covered the wound with a piece of gauze and tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nauseous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tim willed himself look healthy under his teacher’s intense gaze. He was a very close contender to Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa studied for another long moment before getting to his feet. “I called the police on the three in the alley. Didn’t see where the vigilante took off to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vigilante?” It was hard to remember there were other people out there patrolling the streets than pro heroes. It seemed absurd in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa leaned back to apply eye drops. Tim forgot his teacher was also a pro hero. Eraserhead had the ability to erase quirks with his eyes, but it only lasted until he blinked. When he was done, he looked to Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” he asked, his tone harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exploring,” Tim said. He got to his feet, brushing off his pants. He realized he still had half of his skateboard. “Aw man…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can walk,” he said, frowning at his board. He sighed. “It’s only a few blocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t live in the Heights?” Aizawa asked. The Heights was the apartment complex closest to the high school. It’s where most of the students lived who didn’t have local addresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close by,” Tim said. He was not keen on admitting he was living alone. It wasn’t an issue for him but adults got weird about that stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t read Aizawa’s expression but the man crossed his arms and didn’t appear to consider this a discussion. Tim sighed and started walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being escorted by a pro hero was not unlike having a babysitter trail you through the house. Tim tried not to look back at his teacher, thoroughly embarrassed. What was Bruce going to say? No doubt Aizawa would tell him he’d been in a fight. Not that Aizawa had said anything about it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to his apartment, he expected the man to turn but he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a disgruntled sigh, Tim hit the button for the elevator. “You really don’t have to walk me to my door,” he said. Aizawa didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his door and motioned for his teacher to enter first. Of course his first visitor would be his teacher. Not ever his parents had seen the apartment yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim tried not to let his own eyes linger on the band and movie posters or the video game console in the middle of the floor. He hadn’t bothered with a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents home?” Aizawa asked. Oh, maybe that’s why he hadn’t lectured yet. Leave it to the parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said. “They didn’t want to move.” It was pretty evident they didn’t even live there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?” Tim asked, not sure what else to offer and not comfortable in the silence. Pro heroes probably got thirsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa nodded, his eyes looking around. Tim tried to ignore how his teacher studied the space, checking the sliding door to the balcony and the windows in the back bedroom. He took down the last clean glass in the kitchen and filled it. When he returned, Aizawa was standing by the door, arms still crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said when offered the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce already lectured me about security,” Tim said while his teacher drank. He wasn’t sure what else to say. “Pretty sure the motion-camera could pay my tuition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa’s eyes glanced at the camera above the door and finished his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be out on the streets at night,” Aizawa started and Tim braced. “Especially on a school night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It got darker faster than I thought,” Tim said, by way of navigating himself out of trouble. “I was on my way home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t get involved in street fights,” Aizawa said, his tone harsher this time. He leveled an incredibly heavy glare that made Tim’s shoulders ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a pro hero is sponsoring you,” Aizawa said, as if he disagreed with the choice, “but you’re attending school so when you get on the streets, you don’t get blindsided by a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… okay, he had a point. Tim had no experience in fighting or crime fighting. Freeing the No. 3 hero and helping incapacitate a warehouse full of goons wasn’t exactly pro work. It’d mostly been luck. Just like tonight was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t exactly say he’d ignore the fight, should he think about it more. The girl, vigilante, obviously was in trouble and only got away with Tim’s help. He couldn’t find anything wrong with that, head injury or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again,” Tim said, looking down. He hated feeling guilty for doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa took another long pause and Tim was wondering if he did it on purpose to make Tim stew. Finally, he let out a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be late to school,” he said, reaching for the doorknob. “If you start feeling dizzy or nauseous, go to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Aizawa left, Tim locked the door and fell to the couch, wincing at the pain in his head. He knew it wasn’t a concussion, it had startled him more than anything. Still… he couldn’t believe someone had hit him in the face with a brick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts wandered back to the vigilante. What were they doing that had them running from three adult thugs? Who were the people in his vision? Why did Mr. Aizawa have to find him like that? What was Bruce going to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Tim pulled himself up. He had homework to finish and a skateboard to buy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim: I don't know if being a hero is right for me<br/>Also Tim: *Runs into danger immediately*</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Bruce Wayne | Batman<br/>Quirk: Shadow (not widely known)</p><p>Bruce’s quirk is actually highly debated by the public. His name suggests he has a “bat” quirk and he leans into that as the playboy billionaire he is. But really, his quirk is a shadow quirk that allows him to hide and travel in shadows. </p><p>He’s a unique hero in that even his personal identity is a mask. “Bruce Wayne” is a public face for Pro Heroes. Rated #3, he uses his wealth and prestige to do a lot of work outside hero work. Anyone that knows him knows that he isn’t the playboy he plays up for the press. People have a hard time remembering that his persona is a fearsome hero and many of his arrests go without proper credit. If he does make a public debut as “Batman”, it’s a campy, played up version that supports his personal identity. </p><p>The way his false “Bruce Wayne/Batman” identity encourages hero work is a direct contradiction to the way he really is. He tries to minimize the message but after his parents were murdered by a villain, he attempted to the vigilante style. However, he found it wasn’t plausible with the way the world was evolving. He then turned to using his fame and wealth to make sure that any hero was better equipped. He has the leading company of support gear and will often gift gear to anyone in need of it, hero or not. </p><p>Sidekicks:<br/>Dick Grayson | Nightwing (former, current pro hero)<br/>Jason Todd | Robin (deceased)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it'd be fun to run character profiles at the end of the chapters to help keep track of powers and the like. Lemme know what you think. Comments, questions, etc. are always appreciated. </p><p>Tim Drake | Robin<br/>Quirk: Memory Replay<br/>Touch activates memory of an object or person. The duration or clarity is dependent for how long that person/thing was touched and how connected it was to the events around it.</p><p>Mentor: Bruce Wayne/Batman<br/>Got in on Recommendation</p><p>Cassandra Sandsmark | Wonder Girl<br/>Quirk: Magnetic Charges<br/>She can change her charge and the charge of others through touch. She uses this to deliver powerful punches, throws and jumps.</p><p>Mentor: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman<br/>Got in on Recommendation</p><p>Konel Kent | Kon<br/>Quirk: Telekinesis<br/>Even he doesn’t know the extent of his power. He can use his mind to create barriers, levitate objects and forceful push objects away. He also has considerable strength unrelated to his quirk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>